To Be Appreciated
by Togepretty
Summary: A fluffy AAMRN all the way. This is a Valentines Day fic that puts Ash and Misty on the game show The Dating Game. Will Misty choose Ash? And what do those watching at home have to say? Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or The Dating Game. People who are rich own those, duh!

** To Be Appreciated **

  
  


After a long day of the usual our three heroes had retired for the evening. The only sound present on that silent night were of the Hoothoots gently hooting in the trees above. Misty decided after 30 minutes of tossing and turning that perhaps it would be best if she went for a walk. She gently pulled off her sleeping back, being careful not to awaken her Togepi. She then carefully lay the top of the sleeping bag back over the little egg, who was still withdrawn into its shell, and sleeping peacefully. 

Misty, now no longer under the warmth of her sleeping bag, quickly realized how chilly it had gotten, and decided to grab her pink cotton jacket from her backpack that was resting on one of the nearby trees. Along the way she accidentally stepped on one of many twigs that were scattered all over the forest floor. Apparently, Fall was coming early that year, and the trees had already started to show the changing seasons.

Ash, having just fallen asleep himself, and being in the first stage of sleep, was awoken rather easily by the snapping sound of the twig under Misty's foot. He cautiously opened his eyes and took a quick look around, just in time to see a pink blur making it's way toward the lake. He then turned to his side and, seeing that only a Togepi lay in Misty's place, determined that she must have gotten up. But the question on his mind was why she had wandered off. Curious, he unwrapped himself from his sleeping bag while trying not to disturb Pikachu, and attempting to be as quiet as possible, so as not to wake the sleeping Brock. He then ventured off in search of Misty.

Misty was already deep in thought. Memories of her sisters flooded her mind. She in no way missed them, but something that had happened earlier that day had caused her to remember her life when she was living with them. 

"It's not fair....It's never fair..." 

"What's not fair?" Ash asked the now startled Misty. 

"Ash!!! Don't do that! You could have given me a heart attack," Misty yelled at the inconsiderate boy who had rudely sneaked up behind her. 

"First of all, you're too young to have a heart attack, and second of all, quiet down, you're going to wake up Brock and the Pokemon." 

"Well, if I do it's your fault._And_, for _your_ information, you're never too young to have a heart attack. Especially with you around jumping off the sides of cliffs all the time," Misty pointed out, crankiness apparent in her tone, as Ash took a seat beside her. They both were silent for a while as they sat on the river bank, admiring the star filled sky. 

"So...Out for a little night fishing? You need equipment for that, you know. Unless you were going to practice catching them with your bare claws again," Ash jokingly suggested as Misty glared at him. 

"I'm not in the mood, Ash...Why are you awake anyway?" Misty growled at him while studying the grass beside her. Perhaps looking for a stick to hit him with.

"I can ask you the same question," Ash retorted. 

Misty bit her lip, trying to avoid the question. "I wasn't sleepy." 

"You were making noise, and you woke me up," Ash also answered the question. 

"Sorry," Misty apologized, not really paying attention to the accusation. 

"It's okay...." Ash took note of Misty's sad demeanor, her gaze never leaving the grass. "You wanna talk about something," he asked her thoughtfully. 

"It's nothing." Misty replied hesitantly. She really didn't want to get into a conversation like that with Ash. 

"If it was nothing then you would be sleeping right now, instead of out here sulking," Ash explained, proving that he knew Misty better than she thought he did. 

"So what if I'm sulking? Am I not allowed to sulk?" Misty asked, what seemed to be, the ground. "What do you care anyway?" Misty was now addressing Ash, as tears began to blur her vision.. 

"Of course I care. I'm your friend." Ash scooted closer to Misty as she sniffed back the threatening teardrops. 

"It...It's silly," Misty started, deciding that maybe she could open up to Ash. "I don't even know what I'm getting so upset about. I guess I'm just sick of it, that's all." Misty hugged her knees to herself. 

"Sick of what, Misty," Ash inquired. 

Misty, not once lifting her head up to look at Ash, started to relay her story, and the source of her distress. 

"Of being a runt. All my life I've felt like I wasn't good enough. My sisters always used to tell me that I'll never be called a Sensational Sister. They said that I will never be good enough, and pretty enough to earn that title...I'll always be left in the dust. And that's why I left. I didn't want to be left in the dust. I realized that my sisters opinions are not the be all and end all. I knew that there must be people out there who could appreciate me for who I am....And that's when I met you." Misty paused to sniff back some more tears. 

Ash was looking forward to some kind words from Misty, but he was quickly disappointed. 

"...And you made fun of me too." 

Ash was shocked. He started to think that this could be an Ash-bashing speech, and he was about to defend himself with a few comments about her insults to him. But she continued before he could get a word in. 

"But I realized that you, unlike my sisters, didn't really mean them....Right?" Misty asked expectantly, finally turning to look at Ash. 

Ash was a little surprised at Misty's question, considering he was expecting her to say something totally different. But a smile soon crept to his lips, and replied to her softly. "Right." 

Satisfied, Misty turned around, and placed her gaze back on the ground as she continued. 

"Yeah, so, every thing has been fine without my sisters putting me down. I was almost totally convinced that my sisters were the only ones who thought that way; that they were wrong about me. But then today....with **that guy**." 

Misty snarled out the last two words in fury, jogging Ash's memory of the events of the day. 

Ash was noticeably uneasy, as he struggled to find some comforting words for Misty. "You're not still upset about something stupid like that, are you?" 

Misty slowing turned her head and scowled at Ash. "_Stupid_?! Being humiliated, and degraded in front of a bunch of people is stupid?! Of course I'm upset!" 

Ash cowered as Misty yelled at him as quietly as she could manage. In other words, not very quietly at all. 

"All right, I didn't mean stupid, I meant sill.." Misty continued to scowl, gritting her teeth, as if challenging Ash to finish his sentence. But Ash was no fool when it came to this department, and he quickly changed what he was saying."...justified in your feelings. You have every right to be upset," Ash finished off with a ridiculous grin.

Misty rolled her eyes, and turned away while Ash breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Anyway, I couldn't believe it. I mean, it was bad enough that the spotlight was on me, but to be rejected for a girl that I could have sworn could be Daisy's twin, well...It was just awful," Misty cried, shaking her head in aggravation. 

"Well, why would you want to go out with a guy like that anyway? Seriously, if he prefers looks over personality than he is obviously a jerk, Mist." 

"I know that! But it's the principle of the thing. Valentines Day is a day to spend with someone you love. Not a day to get rejected by some idiot who doesn't even know me. I wish we never went to see that stupid show." 

"It was your idea," Ash muttered under his breath. 

"He could have picked anyone, but no, that stupid host had to put me on the spot. And if that wasn't bad enough, when he asked the guy to pick one of the two of us to be his date, he didn't even give me a second look. You saw how he was eyeing that blond. It was disgusting!" 

"I know, Mist, but honestly, if you were picked would you have gone out with that guy?" Ash was very interested in Misty's response to this particularly question. 

"...Maybe. I don't know...." 

Ash simply nodded his head as Misty continued, her eyes fixed on his. 

"I've never been on a date before. I think it would be nice...Even if it has to be with a jerk. Have you ever been on a date before, Ash?" Misty inquired as Ash let out a soft chuckle. 

"You do know who you're talking to, right," Ash questioned, referring to his lack of experience with girls. 

Misty couldn't help but let out a giggle herself. "Right, sorry. Anyway, I'm just frustrated. My grandmother used to say when my sisters made fun of me that someday I'm am going to grow up and blossom. And then I will be the most beautiful Sensational Sister. I'm still waiting. I'm 13, and I don't see anything blossoming. I'm never going to be a Sensational Sister," Misty concluded sadly. 

Ash really didn't know what to say to the depressed Misty. He was never really good with talking to her about stuff like this. He figured that's probably why she usually went to Brock with this kind of thing. But Ash did know what topic might make Misty feel a little better. 

"Mist? If you did go on a date...Where would you want to go?" Ash asked, smiling as he saw Misty's eyes sparkle. She was probably thinking about her answer. 

"Me?" Misty questioned innocently. 

"Yeah you. Where would _you_ go and what would _you_ do...on Valentines Day."

She sighed, and acted as if he had just put her on the spot, even though she had her first date planned out since she was six. Then, almost as if she was in a daze, she started explaining what her perfect first date would be like. 

"We would go out to eat at a lovely little French cafe in Viridian City. We'd have eclairs and drink coffee. Then we'd go for a walk on the pier, and watch the beautiful boats in the harbor pull in and out After that we'd go dancing at a fancy restaurant. I heard Marinos has really nice food. Plus, there's this huge aquarium with a bunch of water Pokemon swimming around while you eat. I've always wanted to go there. And then, if it's late, the guy I'm with could walk me home. He'd be such a gentleman, and I would have the best time..." Misty looked at Ash, and he was just staring out into space, and it seemed as though Ash hadn't heard a word she said. Then, as if from no where, Ash came out with a very surprising comment. 

"You're the prettiest Sensational Sister," Ash blurted out, looking at her a little more serious than he intended. 

Misty was unsure that she heard him correctly. "...What?" 

Ash blushed a bit as he repeated himself. "You're the prettiest. _I_ think so, anyway." Ash, not liking the stare he was getting, quickly looked away from Misty. 

A smile spread across Misty's face when Ash turned away. 

Misty didn't really know how to respond, and she could tell Ash was embarrassed, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "It's late." 

Ash turned back to her. 

"We should really get back to bed. You have to win a badge tomorrow, remember?" Ash simply looked at her as she got up off the grass, and dusted herself off. She then began to make her way back to camp, stopping after a few steps to call out to Ash. "Are you coming?" 

Ash bolted off the ground and immediately followed behind her. 

As he got next to her she whispered a "thank you" with a smile before making her way back to her sleeping bag. 

Ash smiled back, also going back to his sleeping bag. 

"Oh, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, stop that, it tickles!...No! I didn't mean it, please continue..." 

Misty and Ash looked from Brock to each other and tried desperately to stifle their giggling. 

@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------

**Five Years Later**

"I can't believe you talked me into going on this stupid Dating Game show! What was I thinking?!" Misty asked, the nervousness building up inside her as she looked at the stage she would soon be on. 

"You were thinking that you were the only one of us without a date on Valentines Day, and this might be your only chance to get one. Besides, it's good publicity for the gym, " Lily answered as Misty began to tug at her satin red dress. 

"Might be?" Violet said, expressing that this was Misty's only chance to get a date. 

Misty glared at Violet, but she was too nervous at the moment to say anything back. She had bigger things to worry about than her stupid sister's stupid comments. 

"Misty, stop fidgeting, you'll ruin my dress," Daisy reprimanded her little sister. Nobody messes with Daisy's clothes. She was already having second thoughts about letting Misty borrow it. 

"Look at all those people out there! And this is being televised! People are going to see me on TV and recognize me! I hate you for doing this!" 

"Oh no, you hate us. We've never heard you say that before," Lily stated sarcastically. 

Misty began to pace frantically backstage. "Forget it. I'm not going on." 

"Oh yes you are. We managed to find 3 guys who might actually want to go on a date with you. Now that was a tough job," Daisy explained, but that obviously didn't make Misty feel any better about going out on stage in front of hundreds of people. 

She felt like she was thirteen all over again. Valentines Day had already become somewhat of a day of mourning for her. Mourning of course would involve her eating plenty of chocolate, sitting around in her sweats, and watching soap operas on TV. 

"Yeah, so don't say we never do anything for you." 

"Wait a minute. What do you mean _you_ found three guys for me? Do I know these guys? Who are-"

"And today, on this very special Valentines Day edition of The Dating Game, we are coming to you live, right here from Cerulean City..." The show had started and the announcer was going to ask Misty to come on stage any second now. 

In one final moment of desperation, and quickly forgetting her unfinished question from before, Misty grabbed on to her eldest sister's arm, and cried out in toddler like fashion, "Please, if you care about me at all, you won't let me do this! Pleeeaaaassssseee!!!!" 

"And now I present to you, the star of our show, Misty Yawa!" 

Daisy quickly detached her little sister from her arm, and pushed her on stage.

Misty looked just like a deer caught in the headlights. Everyone was staring at her, and all she could do was stare back. 

"Please, Misty, take a seat," said Fred the announcer as he directed Misty towards the only chair on that side of the stage. The rest of the stage consisted of a large partition with three chairs behind it. The partition was there so Misty would not be able to see the three young men she would have to choose from. 

"Do you think she'll like the guys we picked," Lily asked her sister as they watched Misty from backstage. 

"Oh yeah, definitely," Daisy said as she smiled, and winked at her sisters. 

"Misty is the main gym leader at the Cerulean City Gym, and the youngest Sensational Sister. Tell us, Misty, why would a beautiful, successful girl like you need help finding a date? I would think guys willingly throw themselves at you." 

All of a sudden giggling was heard coming from backstage. 

Misty felt like sending death glares her sister's way, but because she was on television, all she could do was smile widely, and look natural. 

"Yes, well, the important thing is you're here today, and we, or rather, you are going to get yourself a date. So let's meet our bachelors. Bachelor number one, please join us!" 

The other side of the stage lit up on cue, and a tall, slim, spiky, brown-haired young man took a seat in the first chair. Lights lit up on the back of the stage wall which spelled out "Gary Oak". 

"Bachelor number two, come on out!" 

Climbing up the side steps, and taking the second seat was an auburn-haired, extravagantly dressed, young gym leader. The light this time flashed the name "Rudy Fruity".(^^;;;;;) 

"And last, but certainly not least, bachelor number three!" 

A tall, dark, and attractive young man made himself seen as he came out of the shadows. His ebony hair gently fell over his eyes as he made his way up the stage and into the third seat. The lights flashed one last time, spelling out the name "Ash Ketchum". Ash, giving a discreet wink toward the camera, relaxed into his chair. The game was about to begin. 

@-------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------

"Oh my God! Brock! Brock! Come in here, you got to see this," Wilhemina called out to her squinty-eyed live-in boyfriend, from their living room. 

"What is it? I thought we weren't leaving for our date until 5:00 p.m." Brock replied as he raced out of the bedroom worriedly. He wouldn't dare upset the love of his life. 

"We're not, but look!" Wilhemina pointed to the television set that just happened to be tuned into The Dating Game. 

Brock, squinting his eyes even more, if that's possible, examined the TV. The camera panned over to Misty. 

"Hey! What's Misty doing on TV?" Brock wondered to himself out loud. 

"So that is your friends. I thought they looked familiar." 

"Yeah, that's....They?" The camera then zoomed in on bachelor number three's face. 

"That's Ash! What's going on here? What is this show?" 

"It's The Dating Game. Misty is the girl the guys win if she picks them, and Ash is the third guy. You see, she asks them all questions, and then, if she really likes the way one of the guys answer, that's the one she chooses to go on a date with her. Get it?" Wilhemina explained, as Brock let it all sink in, and make sense. 

"So your saying Misty doesn't know that Ash is one of the guys?" 

"Right!" 

"Awesome! Move over." Brock hopped onto the couch, and took a seat right next to his girlfriend. This was definitely not something he was going to miss. 

"Turtle?" Wilhemina held out the chocolate heart Brock had given her earlier that day. 

"Don't mind if I do." Brock gladly accepted the offer, as they both got comfortable in front of the TV. With Ash and Misty starring it was bound to be an interesting program indeed. 

@-------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------

"All right, Misty, we are ready to begin." The host handed her some index cards that contained various questions for her to ask. "Whenever you're ready..." 

Misty was still quite nervous, but the thought of three guys vying for her affections made her feel a little better. 

She cleared her throat, and began the question process. 

"Okay, bachelor number one, if you had to pick a Pokemon that you were most like, what Pokemon would that be, and why?" 

"That's easy. I'm like a Dragonite, because I'm fast, I'm strong, and I'm legendary, baby." Gary explained as Misty inwardly retched. 

'Who comes up with these questions?' Ash thought, hoping he wouldn't get such a ridiculous question. He didn't want to end up making an ass out of himself the way Gary was doing. 

"Um...bachelor number two, what word best describes you?" 

"That word would be "perfect", and the reason would be, because _I_ am "perfect" for _you_," Rudy stated, while giving a flick of his hair. 

"Ash couldn't help but roll his eyes at his opponents. 

"Great..." Misty commented, but she was really thinking, 'My sisters are dead as soon as I get off this stage.' 

"Bachelor number three, what is your favorite food." 

'Food?' 

@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@-------@------@------

"Food, now that's a subject he can handle." Brock stated while helping himself to another chocolate. 

"Big eater," Wilhemina questioned. 

"Oh yeah," Brock confirmed. 

"Do you think she'll pick Ash? I mean, you said she liked him, right?" 

"Yeah, she liked him, he liked her..." Brock explained as if it was common knowledge. 

"So....Why aren't they together?" 

"Lot's of reasons, with the main one being stubbornness. She had to leave. She never told him how she felt. He didn't get it as usual. Another girl enters his life. Misty falls in love with being a Gym Leader. He finally realizes his feelings for her. She finds out about the new girl-"

"Haruka?" Wilhemina interrupted. 

"Yup," Brock confirmed. 

"Anyway, Misty got upset." 

"They were dating? Ash and Haruka, I mean," she asked, surprised. 

"No, there was nothing going on, but Misty got really jealous. He tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen. Then there was their dreams. Ash was on his journey. She wanted to stay at the gym. They haven't spoken since. You know, things just didn't work out. It happens." 

"That's a shame," Wilhemina said sadly. She didn't like love stories that end badly. Especially not on Valentines Day. 

"Hey, who knows. Things might still work out," Brock mentioned, referring to the show. 

@------@------@------@-------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------

"Food huh?" 'Now this I can handle.' "Anything my mom makes is fine by me." Ash stated proudly. 

Misty raised an eyebrow at this response. "You're a momma's boy?" 

Ash was shocked to get another question so soon, but he went with it. "Um...I guess, but not really. I mean, when I return home from a long journey my mom's usually happier to see my Pokemon instead of me." 

Misty couldn't help but let out a giggle. 

"Hi mom!" Ash waved to the camera with a big grin plastered on his face. 

'He's amusing,' Misty thought as she smiled to herself. 

"Uh....Misty? Can we continue please? We are live here," The announcer said, annoyed that Misty was taking up too much time on this third contestant. 

"Oh, sorry! Bachelor number-"

"Never mind, time for a commercial break! When we get back, more questions from Misty, and the big moment when she makes her choice on who will accompany her on the romantic Valentines Day date! Stay tuned!" 

@-------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------

"Commercial break, gotta pee!" Brock bolted for the bathroom. 

Wilhemina was contemplating something while Brock was taking care of his business. 

"Hey, Brock?" 

"Yeah?" A toilet flushed in the background, and the sound of water running in the sink made itself heard. 

"These guys are all here because they have a thing for Misty, but Gary Oak is here... I didn't know he liked her." 

Brock came out of the bathroom, drying his hands on a towel as he checked to see if the show was back from the commercial yet, which it wasn't. 

"Yeah, I guess he's liked her since he stayed over at the gym a year ago. I heard they had a thing going, but it turns out it was just a rumor." 

"Apparently him liking her wasn't a rumor." 

"Guess not." 

What about that..._interesting_ guy in the middle. Who is he?" 

"Never met him, but I know that he's a gym leader on the Orange Islands. 

According to Tracey he was all over Misty when they met him. Trace thinks that he asked her to stay with him." 

"So did she stay?" Wilhemina asked anxiously while Brock gave her an incredulous look. 

Wilhemina quickly realized the sillyness of her question. She blushed and scratched the back of her head. "I mean, of course she didn't stay. Heh, heh." 

"Anyway, I've asked Misty about this, but she never answered one way or the other," Brock stated, giving a shrug. 

"Well, something must have been going on, because he obviously thinks he has a chance with her now." Wilhemina pointed to the TV where the Dating Game had just come back from commercial. 

"Ack! It's started! Turn it up!" Brock said hurriedly, referring to the sound. He then quickly took his place next to Wilhemina while she increased the volume with the remote. 

@-------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------@------

"And we're back! Did you miss us?" the announcer questioned the audience as he laughed at his own bad joke. When he finally noticed that nobody was laughing with him he immediately got back down to business. 

"Misty, you may now continue with the second, and final round of questions." 

"All right, bachelor number one, my birthday is coming up. If you could give me anything in the world, what would it be, and why?" 

"Well that's easy. I'd give you myself, because there's nothing better than me, baby!" 

Misty gritted her teeth into a forced smile. 'I swear, if he calls me baby one more time I will have to kill him. Jeez, he reminds me of someone, but I just can't put my finger on who.' 

"Bachelor number two, think of me as your own personal doll. If you had to dress me up, what would you have me wear, and why?" 

'I don't even need to try, these guys are digging themselves into holes,' Ash thought confidently. 

"Hmmm, I would dress you up in a stunning blue silken ball gown to accentuate your ocean blue eyes. Your flaming red hair would be worn up into a bun so I could fully appreciate your beauty. I would then adorn you with diamond jewelry, because a creature as lovely as you only deserves the best." 

Ash was so tempted to make a gagging motion, but he controlled himself. 

"Oh my...." Misty was unbelievably flattered. She was always a sucker for that kind of stuff.

"That was so sweet...Thank you." She was now almost positive that she was going to pick number two. There was no one who was going to beat that now. 'Maybe my sisters did know what they were doing after all. 

Rudy, pleased with his success, and positive that he was going to win, sent an arrogant look Ash's way. 

Ash couldn't hold back the growl of annoyance that escaped his lips. 

"And finally, bachelor number three, if you had to plan the perfect date with me, where would we go, and what would we do?" 

'Damn! Why did I have to get the hard question. Don't they know I suck at stuff like this.' Ash thought, aggravated. 

"Uh...." Ash put his hand on his forehead as he tried to think up something intelligent to say. But that's when the idea struck him like Pikachu's lightning bolt attack. 'The perfect date for her...' 

"For the perfect date for you, I would take you out to lunch at a lovely little French cafe in Viridian City. We'd eat eclairs and drink coffee. Then we could go for a walk on the pier, and watch the boats pull in and out of the harbor. After that we might go dancing at a fancy restaurant. I, uh, heard Marinos has really good food, and there's this huge aquarium with a bunch of water Pokemon swimming around while you eat. And then at the end I could walk you home. I promise I'll be a gentleman..." Ash assured her as he finished replying, a comfortable, yet determined smile was on his face. 

Misty, on the other hand, was in no way comfortable. She felt like her heart had stopped. 

'This....Th-this is impossible. How could he know that? I've never told anybody about my date. This is some kind of sick jo-....I did tell somebody...." Misty couldn't hold back the smile any longer. 

She stared wistfully at the partition, now knowing who sat behind it. She felt like her heart would beat out of her chest. 

"Okay, folks, the questioning is done, and when we come back from this commercial break, we'll find out which of our three bachelors Misty chooses-"

"You don't need a commercial break." 

"What?" The announcer questioned Misty, confused. 

"I know who I want. I pick bachelor number three! I want to go on my Valentines day date with him!" Misty declared. 

Ash's grin spread from ear to ear as he heard Misty's choice. Gary and Rudy could only sit, disgruntled at being rejected by Misty(once again). 

"What?!" the announcer was outraged by Misty's outburst. They had to go to a commercial break, and they had to keep viewers tuned in after they come back. And the only way to do that is for them to have something to look forward to. And that something was supposed to be Misty's final decision. But now she already made it. 

"Now, now, she's just kidding everyone! When we get back from commercial you will hear her real decision, so do make sure you-"

"No! That is my real decision! I choose number three! I choose Ash Ketchum! Ash!" 

Misty started to make her way around the partition while Ash met her half way. They both stopped for a few seconds to look at each other, as if they were trying to determine that it was really them. After the once over they immediately engulfed each other in a hug. 

The announcer, now giving up, through his notes into the air and stormed off stage. However, the cameras continued to roll. 

Misty pulled away slightly from Ash. 

"Ash, I can't believe you're here! I can't believe you're bachelor number three!" Misty exclaimed excitedly. 

"Surprised?" Ash asked. 

"Yeah!" 

"You really didn't know it was me?" Ash questioned her again. Thinking now that perhaps she knew all along and she was just playing with all of them. 

"No, I really didn't know. I mean, not until that last question, that is, " Misty admitted. "I can't believe you were actually paying attention to what I was saying that night." She was surprised because Ash usually tunes himself out when she goes on like that about romance, and dating, etc... 

"Of course I was listening. It was really important to you, and I wanted to hear what you had to say. Besides, I thought the information might prove useful in the future...and look at that!" Ash opened his arms wide as he motioned to the situation they are in now.

Misty giggled at Ash's excitement. She had missed him so much, and he felt the same way. That's why he was here, because he wanted her. He _appreciated_ her, and that's all she's ever wanted. 

"Mist?" 

"Hmmm?" Misty was snapped out of her momentary trance. 

"Happy Valentines Day, "Ash said lovingly. 

"Yes, now it finally is...Thank you," she said as she pulled him into a heartfelt kiss. 

The audience applauded the couple. Their lips joined. It was sweet and gentle, but also passionate at the same time. Misty was confident at that point that she would never spend another Valentines Day alone again. Because Misty would never let Ash get away again, and the same could just as easily be said for Ash about Misty. 

They separated after a few seconds, and Misty was just realizing something. "I think we are still on TV." 

Ash turned to look at the running camera. "Ah, big deal. It's Valentines Day, everyone is probably out. No one's going to be sitting at home watching us on the dating game," Ash assured Misty, who still looked uncertain. 

@------@------@------@------@------@------@-------@------@------@------@------@------

"Wooo!!!!! Way to go Ash!" Brock yelled out as he watched the 18 year olds share their first kiss with each other. 

"Oh, that was so beautiful! I'm so happy for them," Wilhemina stated as she grabbed a tissue to wipe the tears from her eyes. 

@------

"My baby is so romantic!" Mrs. Ketchum gushed from her living room where she was taking care of Ash's Pokemon. 

"He must take after his mother," Prof. Oak agreed. 

"Pika! Pikapi! Pikachupi!!" Pikachu cheered it's trainer on. 'Maybe now I can have one day without him talking about Misty,' he thought thankfully. 

@------

"Wow! So now Ash has a girlfriend? And your still single...That must suck, huh?" Masato stated insensitively as Haruka bashed him over the head with her fist. 

"Owww!" Masato's cry echoed throughout their gym. 

"Hmmmpff, for your information I have a date tonight, so my situation might change by tomorrow," Haruka stated matter of factly as she threw some popcorn into her mouth. 

Masato rubbed his aching head as he replied back, "Who'd want to date you?-Oooowwww!!!!!!!!" 

@------

Growling was the only sound heard in this small Johto house, as the new couple shared a kiss on screen. That is, it was onscreen until Moe threw a vase at the TV, causing the glass to break. 

"This isn't over yet, Misty. Ha ha ha ha ha !!!!!!" 

  
  


**THE END**

  
  
  


A/N: Wheeeee!!!! I'm so happy I wrote this! I've always wanted to do a Valentines Day story, and I think I picked the perfect time, don't you? Anyway, I had the idea for the dating game thing for a long time, but I've never put it down on paper, I mean, computer screen, but now it's here, and I'm hyper, and it's almost 3:00 am, and I should go to bed because I want to wake up early and watch Pokemon tomorrow and....Okay, I'll stop, but it's all true! Anyway, please review. I take constructive criticism, positive feedback, negative feedback with a reason, and any compliments you're kind enough to drop my way. ^^ Basically, I take everything except flames. Thanks for reading! ^____^ Oh Yeah! And an early Happy Valentines day from me, everybody!

Some notes because Ranmoon Boy asked a good, and what will probably be a frequent question.   
Haruka - Ash's new girl traveling companion in Pokemon : Advanced Generation.  
Masato - Haruka's little brother. He is also traveling with Ash, and he is the navigator of the group.  
Moe - An over affectionate opponent of Ash's in the Johto League competition. And by over affectionate I mean *SPOILERS* she tells Ash that she loves him *SPOILERS*.


End file.
